


Three Dragons

by kindcolors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindcolors/pseuds/kindcolors
Summary: An AU where Téa, Mokuba, and Seto are siblings, which all started because i thought it was a funny coincidence that Téa and Kaiba both had brown hair and blue eyes, and I just kinda rolled it along from there.I hope you enjoy reading!!





	1. Chapter 1

Téa had never really liked to reminisce on childhood. It wasn’t that she had a bad one, as a matter of fact, she considered herself spoiled by comparison to all her other friend’s upbringings. Rather, she found that her childhood was… patchy? Bits and pieces fell out of place. She hated thinking on her 'before adoption' life, but she tried to piece it together. 

She remembered the girls’ home.  
She didn’t remember her birth parents, but she knew they died. Somehow.  
She had another family out there. Maybe.  
The silhouettes of two boys were blurry in her memory, but they were definitely there.  
No clear features, just mosaic faces.  
They looked like puzzle pieces. 

That was what made Téa the most upset; none of the pieces fit together in a clean way. obviously, a deceased parent meant going to an orphanage, but who was around to put her there? What happened to her parents?  
And then, there were those other kids. She never knew those boys! She could guess that they were probably her brothers. And just who were they? Where were they? Are they okay? Are they alive?  
Are they?  
Are they?  
Téa’s head was getting fuzzy again; she could never force herself to dwell for too long. She would drop it for now. 

But as she tried to sleep, she was positive she could see the boys clearer. Maybe? They seemed clearer, Téa thought. 

The taller one had always just looked like a more boyish version of Téa herself. The same short brunette hair. The same nose, the same little chubby arms but awkwardly long legs, though his seemed to be longer than Téa's. The shorter one was certainly younger. A similar enough nose, but of course Téa could only judge from unclear side views. His pudgy face was surrounded by messy black hair, bushy and unkempt. The brothers held hands. She wished she knew who they were. 

Téa had obviously pointed out the similarities between the 'ever so famous' Kaiba brothers and the two boys she envisioned in her head. At least, she pointed them out to herself. No one would take her seriously if she did so out loud. In the back her head, she had wanted to say something to them, but how do you tell two millionaires that you think you might be related to them? Téa was pretty sure that counted as some form of fraud. ‘Fraud' was the excuse for tonight. Téa used whatever excuse she made so that she strayed further and further from asking. Better not knowing at all than asking and seeming like an idiot. 

And why would they even care? They had each other; maybe that was all they needed. Téa had her friend group. She could be happy with that. She should be happy with that.  
Still, Téa couldn't help but wonder, what if.

“No more questions for tonight”, Téa thought, realizing how late it was. “I’ll have plenty of time to think through this during the boring periods in class. But to do that, I gotta go sleep first!”  
She snapped her light off and turned towards the wall. Her eyes slowly closed as the image of those darned kids entered her head again. She sighed; Téa couldn’t rest without knowing just what happened to those kids. She felt like she already knew, though.

Maybe tomorrow she’d ask Seto about all of this.  
But, then again, probably not.  
...Then again, maybe she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Tèa woke up the next day forty-three minutes behind her alarm, half brushing her hair and almost completely forgetting to wear shoes. She felt so stupid; she had promised Yugi they’d walk together, and now what? Yugi walked alone? Tèa was an hour late to class? The classes might be changing by the time she gets there. Her stomach flipped. She was never late. Never! And, for a matter of fact, neither was Seto Kaiba, who she saw head into the school courtyard as she turned the corner. 

“Hey, Kaiba!” Tèa yelled towards him, hoping that she’d at least have someone to get in trouble beside. When Kaiba didn’t bother to acknowledge her, she was only half disheartened. It was to be expected, though. Kaiba had notoriously been avoiding speaking to anyone in Tèa’s friend group besides Yugi— and Joey, but only really to belittle him. She was the least of his concerns. She sighed. “You could at least say something mean,” she huffed under her breath. 

“Trust me, nothing I say will get into your thick skull, Gardner. You’re like a weed.” A familiar bored tone replied. 

There it was. In an ironic sense, it made Tèa smile that he even bothered to respond. She wondered if this counted as a conversation if she could maybe spring onto him a hypothetical world where she was related to him. 

‘No, that’s stupid,’ she told herself, ‘He doesn’t care, doofus.’ 

“I’m speaking to you. Unless whatever nonsense you’re going on about in your head is more important than actual human communication.” 

“I’m pretty sure this is the first time you ever had a human conversation—“ 

“Mokuba counts as human,” Kaiba huffed.

Tèa snorted. “He doesn’t count. We all know you made him in a lab. Also, you didn’t let me finish, because I was going to say ‘I’m pretty sure this is the first time you ever had a human conversation outside of Mokuba’.”

“You don’t have to speak to people you live with,” Kaiba held the door open. “Also, if I did make him in a lab, I would have made him a bit less…” 

“Excitable?” Tèa said as she attempted to slip through the open door. 

Kaiba closed the door on her. “I was going to say annoying.” He yelled through the entrance. 

Tèa groaned as she pulled the door open, shoving Kaiba as she made her way inside. “Jerk,” she started her trek down the hallway. “Also, that’s not nice to say about your baby brother…” 

‘Our baby brother, maybe.’ One side of her mused. 

‘Wait,’ the other side fought. ‘Don’t bring it up now. Wait-’ 

“Has it always just been you and Mokuba?” 

‘Of course, it was stupid,’ was the first thought to come to her head, but she attempted to push the anxiety down before she regretted the change of topic more. 

“Yes.” Kaiba didn’t bother to look Tèa in the eyes when speaking to her, something Tèa knew as the first rule of communication. 

‘The jerk can’t even talk to you politely, what do you think he’ll do if you tell him you’re his sister maybe? He’d piss himself laughing at you. ‘Cause he’s a jerk. Jerk.’ Tèa contemplated. 

Instead of speaking her mind, she simply responded with, “Oh,” and almost dropped the subject. “... Well, I wish I could know more about it all.” She whispered, wanting the conversation to last a little bit longer.

“We are not friends. Why would I tell you more?” Kaiba sneered. 

“... You told me Mokuba was annoying. And also not a robot.” A grin arose on Tèa’s face.

Kaiba revoked the smile with his own scowl. “You can tell both things by listening and looking at him. Do all your senses not work, or just hearing and sight?” 

“My senses are fine.” Tèa snapped. She had a lot harsher words prepared, but dropped them when they arrived in front of their destination. Before Tèa could even reach for the knob, Kaiba pushes in front of her and hit her while opening the door for himself. 

‘Hit with a door twice in one day by the same asshole. New record.’ She thought. 

Tèa crept into the room. Before the teacher could even open her mouth to speak, Kaiba shot a glare to the administrator. 

“I was on important business,” He pulled a slip from his uniform pocket, “I don’t know Gardner’s excuse.” 

“... I overslept,” She whispered. People snickered and others shushed the snickers. Kaiba was one of the snickers. Tèa embarrassedly made her way to her seat and was greeted with a pat on the back from Yugi. 

“It’s fine, we haven’t done much in class yet. You can borrow my notes.” He smiled, rubbing Tèa’s shoulder reassuringly. 

She smiled. “Thanks, Yugi.”  
___________________________

After school, Tèa was surprised to see both Kaiba brothers in the student parking lot. Tèa tried to walk away, but it seemed Mokuba wouldn’t let her. 

“Tèa!”

Not that she minded; Mokuba considered her a friend and she would return the favor. The younger brother bounded towards her, hitting her in the chest headfirst. She winced as he hugged her tightly. 

“How are you?” Mokuba beamed. 

“Well,” Tèa sighed, “I was doing a little better before you knocked the wind out of me.”

Mokuba blinked up at her. “Whoops.” He backed away and brushed her shirt off, then his own. “Anyways, what's up?”

Tèa honestly had a question for him, but with Seto finally making his way over, she’d save it for later. 

As soon as Kaiba headed over to them, Mokuba spoke up, 

“Hey, this conversation is private! Go back to the car!” Mokuba pointed to the limo that waited on them. 

Kaiba sighed as he did as his brother requested. 

Mokuba groaned, “Sorry he interrupts so much, keep talking.”

Tèa sighed. Here she went. “It’s always just been you and Seto, right? Like, even before you were adopted?”

Mokuba stared at the ground for a bit, before finally speaking up again. “I think? I kinda remember other people, vaguely. Other kids, I guess.”

Good so far, good so far. “Is one of them a little girl?”

“I guess,” Mokuba scratched his chin, “Why do you ask?”

“I’m— I’m about to give you a lot of information. It might all sound crazy, so feel free to ignore me, okay?” Tèa clapped her hands together hopefully. 

“Well, you have me interested, at least! …But, I’ve got places to be. Sorry.” Mokuba scowled. “Oh! Wait! I’ll set up a meeting, will that work? 

Her eyes lit up. “Yes, Yes! That’ll be fine!” 

“Alright, I’ll let you know when it is! I’ll see you later, okay?” Mokuba raced over to the limo as he spoke. 

“Will do! Take care!” Tèa yelled. 

“You too!” Were Mokuba’s last words before he climbed into the limo and it drove off, leaving just a beaming Tèa in its smoke trail. 

Tèa couldn’t believe she was finally doing all of this. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm bad at consistent updates, my apologizes!! Whelp, thank you for reading and happy new year!!


End file.
